The barman
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Eren decide ponerse sus nuevos jeans negros, pero no sabe que efecto tendrán en su novio, Levi, hasta que lo ve mirándolo a través de la barra del bar. LevixEren y otras parejas. AU.


**N/A:** Hola! Les traigo este one shot que tiene más de crack que de cualquier otra cosa, pero bueno XD Es mi onceavo desafío con mi amiga yume25sora (algún día subiré el noveno, lo juro XD). Espero que les guste... algo (｡◕‿◕｡)✿

Advertenvias: LevixEren y en mucha mucha menor medida JeanxMarco, ConniexSasha y ReiBert (mi OTP es jeanarmin, no sé que hago escribiendo jeanmarco XD pero digamos que es un agradecimiento a mi pequeño engendro que escribió JeanxArmin para mi (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ )

Prompt: Pantalones ajustados (Jejejeje 〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜) [Desafío número XI]

Nada me pertenece

ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

* * *

Eren estaba atrasado. **Realmente atrasado.**

Se había quedado dormido en su sofá luego de haber almorzado. Así que ahora además de llegar tarde a su trabajo tenía un dolor de cuello horrible y al menos seis llamadas perdidas de Levi en su teléfono. Sinceramente, no sabía qué era peor a estas alturas.

Se fue a bañar rápidamente, sin perder tiempo. Apurado, tomó los primeros pantalones que vio: los nuevos jeans negros que había comprado hace unos días. Trató de agilizar el proceso, saltando y estirando la tela desde la cintura. Sin embargo, una nueva llamada lo había sorprendido en ese momento. Se sobresaltó, y con un solo paso en falso, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en el sofá, había caído inevitablemente hacia el piso.

Con su dignidad pisoteada, pero riéndose de si mismo, como era tan característico de él, se sentó en el suelo y atendió el teléfono mientras ya estaba abrochándose los pantalones.

- ¿Levi?  
- ¿Por qué no contestabas, mocoso?  
- Lo siento, lo siento -rió, poniéndose su chaqueta y guardando la billetera en el bolso- Me había quedado dormido. De hecho, voy tarde al trabajo.  
- Apresúrate, entonces. Te paso a recoger más tarde.  
- Gracias, esfuérzate en el trabajo.

Cerró la puerta del departamento, girando las llaves dos veces, mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo. Aún quedaban diez minutos para su turno de entrada, pero él llegaría en al menos unos veinte más.  
Apresuró el paso, a sabiendas del "cariñoso" regaño que le daría su jefa Hanji.

Cuando estaba llegando al bar, tragó y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría. Entró por la puerta trasera, designada para empleados.

Se cambió la playera roja por una camisa blanca, y se puso su overol negro.

- Oh, Eren. Pensé que no llegarías, pequeño travieso.  
Sintió las manos de su jefa rodeando su cuello, cariñosa -y brutal- mente.  
- Lo siento, Señorita Hanji, yo...  
- Te lo perdono por que es la primera vez que llegas tarde, Eren -lo interrumpió- Ahora, a trabajar.

Recibió repetidas palmadas en la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero.

- Gracias.  
Aunque a veces la locura de su jefa era escalofriante, admitía que tenía cosas buenas.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al bar, donde Reiner estaba batiendo un trago mientras le miraba _disimuladamente_ la retaguardia a Bert, su "_amigo"_ y cajero, que en ese momento estaba a su lado, dando el vuelto al cliente.

- Hola, siento la tardanza  
- ¡Eren, pensamos que no vendrías! -le dijo Bert de inmediato, dándose vuelta para saludarlo.  
- Sería buena idea que te apresures, porque Annie no puede tomar tantos pedidos a la vez

Eren observo como Annie se paseaba de una mesa a otra. Habían unas treinta en total, todas ocupadas. Incluso la barra del bar estaba llena. De inmediato se puso manos a la obra, tomando la libreta y el lápiz de su overol.

- Buenas noches. ¿Los han atendido ya?

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche, solo quedaba media hora para terminar su turno.

La puerta se abrió, y estaba vez reconoció a la figura delgada que caminaba hacia la barra.

- Hola, Levi. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
- En vez de conversar conmigo sobre mi trabajo, deberías ir a hacer el tuyo.  
- Por supuesto -le dijo Eren, sonriendole y dándose vuelta con intención de ir a dejar unos pedidos a la cocina.

Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse ahí mismo, porque Levi lo había tomado del overol y empujado hacia atrás. Eren lo había mirado con sorpresa, pero el más bajo ni siquiera le dio tiempo para decir algo antes de tomarlo de la pajarita y atraerlo hacia si para plantarle un beso en la boca.

- ¿Eso que veo es lengua? Levi, que te dije sobre seducir a nuestro barman en sus horas de trabajo  
- Tsk -lo soltó, dejando ir a un sonrojado Eren- A quién le importa si le robo un puto beso.  
- Enanín, te vuelves una persona completamente diferente con Eren.

Antes de que Levi pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, Hanji lo había tomado por el cuello para frotarle el pelo con los nudillos.

- Te dije que te haría bien salir con él. Mis calculos amorosos son perfectos.  
- ¡Suéltame, idiota! -comenzó a forcejear para que lo dejara, pero no parecía estar dando mucho resultado- El día que te consigas novio o novia, entonces puedes venir a hablarme  
- Calla, enanín. Estoy trabajando en ello

A continuación le había guiñado un ojo, para después salir bailando por detrás de la barra. Sinceramente, no sabía porqué Erwin le había dejado la administración a Hanji. Suspiró, agitando el corto de Ron que ya le había servido Reiner y arreglándose un poco el traje. Miró "de reojo" a Eren. Debía admitir que esos pantalones ajustados lo hacían ver... Apetecible. Sonrió internamente.

* * *

- Eren -le había dicho Jean, que entraba en diez minutos a reemplazarlo y esperaba sentado detrás de la barra- deberías ver la forma en que tú novio te está mirando el trasero. Creo que alguien tendrá acción esta noche.  
- ¡Jean! -Marco, el amigable cajero que reemplazaría a Bert, lo regañó  
- Y yo creo que alguien se quedará sin acción esta noche -había susurrado el moreno entre dientes  
- ¿Qué dijiste, Jeager?  
- Jean, Eren, no discutan -Connie se había asomado por la ventana de la cocina  
- La orden está lista, Eren -Sasha aparecía por al lado de Connie, sin dejar de mirar el gran plato que tenía adelante  
- Creo que es mejor que te lo lleves antes de que Sasha le ponga las manos encima

Todos se rieron ante el (sabio) comentario de Connie.  
- Controla a tu novia, Springer -se burló Reiner  
Connie ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Todo sonrojado, se había dado vuelta para evitar las risas y las miradas.  
- Creo que ya le fundiste un fusible, Reiner -seguía riéndose Jean

Al otro lado del bar, Levi estaba sentado con la mirada fija en su vaso.

- Solo diez minutos más -le había susurrado sensualmente al oído Eren al pasar

Levi solo lo miró, sin cambiar su aburrida expresión, pero su mente estaba divagando... Precisamente en las cosas no-aburridas que planeaba hacer con Eren esta noche.

* * *

Eh... bueno... esto tiene explicación. ¡Lo juro! Yo... XD En fin, no sé bien con que intención hice esto, pero espero que les haya gustado... jajaja

Gracias por leer ❣◕ ‿ ◕❣


End file.
